Calligraphy Club Senpai
Calligraphy Club Senpai (a.k.a Soujirou) Soujirou-senpai practices calligraphy everyday. His works are often exhibited in art galleries across the country. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the gourmet beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Soujirou has long black hair tied into a bun with a white ribbon, and his has long bangs swept to the right. He wears a black and white calligraphy outfit. Items Once Soujirou visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the gourmet beans. Favorite Items * Afternoon Teaset * Alpaca * Bonsai Plant * Dango * Kanji Painting * Luxury Bento * Maid Cafe Set * Piano * Reclining Chair * Traditional Tea Set * White Day Set * Yakitori Stand Love Letter (Requires 82 visits to obtain) "The flavor of your tea almost mimics the perfect balance of strokes in kanji. Thank you for your service." -Soujiro-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 205 visits to obtain) You see a rolled-up scroll placed on the cafe counter. You open it up and lay it on the table. On the scroll was an arrangement of pressed flowers combined with a perfectly-painted kanji character. 'Soujiro-senpai: '"Do you like it?" You look up to see Soujiro-senpai approaching. 'You: '"It's really beautiful! Is this for me?" 'Soujiro-senpai: '"Yes. It is." 'You: '"This is..." 'Soujiro-senpai: '"That is the kanji for love." He rolls up the scroll and puts it in your palm. 'Soujiro-senpai: '''It took me a long time to realize it, but I have feelings for you. Everyday, I practiced calligraphy to encapsulate the simple, elegant beauty of words." '''Soujiro-senpai: '"And everyday coming to this cafe, I slowly realized that there was such a beauty before my eyes, far more beautiful than anything I could create. (Your name), will you accept this letter of love?" 2nd Confession Special CGs Birthday Super Love Mode Quotes * "My dream is to be able to capture the same level of elegance and beauty in my work as you exude in the way you carry yourself. You are truly beautiful, my dear." * "I've got a big family gathering soon. It's going to be a really entertaining event! I'd be glad if you'd be my date! I'll introduce you to everybody!" * "I've got a big gallery event soon. I would really appreciate it if you went. I want to show my most important person the work I'm proud of!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "This is really one of my most favorite events of the year. And watching the fireworks under this starry night sky with you, my beloved, makes this celebration even better." * "I do love the Star festival. Everyone gets to dress up in a nice, traditional Yukata. You, most especially, look most captivating. A summer yukata really brings out your grace and elegance." * "When I get home, I'm going to paint about this night. So I can forever commemorate the time we spent together looking up at the fireworks in the sky." Pre-Super Love Mode * "I-I'm getting quite flustered. Please refrain from doing that." * "Hello! I've made you another painting." * “Hello, my dear. How have you been?” Category:Boys